megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mass Destruction
Mass Destruction est le thème de combat dans Persona 3. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Lotus Juice, avec Yumi Kawamura jouant les chœurs, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Lotus Juice a également écrit les paroles des versions "FES" et "Reincarnation". Paroles Original ver. :Fear's awake / anger beats loud :Face reality / Never be charity :The enemy you're fighting / covers all society damn right :Mummy's not here gotta fight all night :Right here, Shadow / 10 o'clock direction :Seize the moment / they destroy the nation :Your rhyme is slow motion / give me motivation :Freaked out now / and dead on arrival :Round up around / spit out all over :Rhyme like a rolling / stone, come in crowd :Watch out the moon / they dis you loud / Guess what this sound / :It bombs whole ground / so round up :Don't ease your pace / coz enemy is brutal :Moment of truth / there ain't no truce yo :Az you're the only one / one world, one love :But the battle goes on / shadows of mass destruction FES ver. :I thought told y'all to sit down or get down :I'm abouta hit ground :When I'm in the box, my hits way out of this bounds :Nobody's topping me, you know it damn right :Most of y'alls loving me, doing it all night, :Keeping my friends close and my foes closer :Things getting messy but I never lift the nose up. :As I get older, see things slower, :My enemies looking like kids, and I'm the grown up. :Forget it I'm the next masterpiece made. :The new generation team came up with the beast "Ace" :But I'm the mister nice guy. :See me I'm a wise guy. :Not a mafioso but I hustle like Mike. :Lay low if you are feeling me, :I take these beats freaks go crazy with me :So put'em up in these break with me :So shake with the man, L to the J's now follow me Reincarnation ver. :I don't care anymore :Enough of fake smiles :Buckwild I go :Tried it on but it didn't fit me so :Found a better pair of shoes to walk :Even in defeat, hold my pride, never gonna talk better yet :My mouth is tight like James Bond :You thought you saw me but next second I'm gone :I don't want no throne :I'm a freelancer do for benjamins, but I'm not a gangstar :Show me what you got :If you got it on cuz I fight not only verbally :Volatile man I am gotta game that I play :I thought you might like the way :I destruct everywhere I lay my hands :I'm sick to the bone :From the top of the dome to the tip of my toe :I call the shots the frontman calls the drop :Going no where if you wanna take my spot :Break down Right off the bat :I pop my armory :Too smooth to see and I sting like bee :Like Muhamad Ali Champion of Champions will not defeat :Came up to beat the enemy at large :But tonight let us take a break back to kids and gocart :Once again, I'm back in the lab :Cleaning my knives ready for stab :I never committed a crime I had to :Out of necessity I done couple :I plead guilty to lord in the chapel :Forgiveness given cuz I don't look for trouble :Instead it finds me :And what I do is fight back :Never look back the past cuz it hurts to think back :I pray to God cuz I'm still paranoid today :Can't lean back now its over :Survival of the fittest time for me to take over :I was lenient but games over :Mass destruction is now our slogan :Just won't do things in slow-mo :Fast life fast money kinda like promo :Break down :Still get it going on :I am the next ruler the python :Don't be scared of biting I'm not a tyson :Ride on :I'm the hurricane in ocean :About to land disturbing the peace :It's the war zone :You best took it serious when you heard the tone Catégorie:Chansons Persona 3